Current atomizing device in electronic cigarettes generally includes an atomizer having a heating wire disposed therein, an atomizing cup having tobacco flavored liquid therein, an atomizing seat used for fixing the atomizing cup, and an atomizing sleeve sleeved at an outer of the atomizing cup.
Two ends of the heating wire in the electronic cigarette need to be electrically connected to positive and negative electrodes of a battery to supply power source. The heating wire of the electronic cigarette is generally welded to the electrodes of the battery to electrically connect with the battery. Perhaps, an end of the atomizing seat disposes a separate electrode assembly, and two ends of the heating wire are respectively welded to corresponding electrodes of the electrode assembly, thus the electrode assembly electrically connects with the positive and negative electrodes of the battery. Connection by welding is time cost and strenuous, and is also low stability. Further, connection by welding results in bad phenomenon such as rosin joint, tack weld, and produces residue harmful to people.
Owing to the atomizing cup disposing tobacco flavored liquid, the sealing of the atomizing cup need to be guaranteed when making the atomizing cup sleeved in the atomizing sleeve utilizing the atomizing seat. When fixing the atomizing cup utilizing the atomizing seat, absorbent cotton is firstly packaged in the atomizing seat. The outer edge of traditional atomizing seat generally defines groove for latching the absorbent cotton to fix the absorbent cotton. The atomizing seat must be firstly manufactured to form flange by supplier, and then turned outside in after packaging the absorbent cotton, which is complicated. When sealing the atomizing cup, a typical way is to dispose a sealing washer between the atomizing sleeve and the atomizing seat, or to dispense glue at the juncture of the atomizing sleeve and the atomizing seat to form sealing glue layer to achieve the sealing of the atomizing cup. Disposing a separate sealing washer may enhance manufacturing cost, and is difficult to assembly, which is time cost and strenuous. Dispensing glue is unsafe to operate, and is unfriendly environment.